My Duelist Academia
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: Me during MHA Season 3's provisional License exam arc: "Hey, Kaminari's new support gear looks like a duel disk!" And this story came to be. After a mysterious masked duelist took the souls of everyone in Denki's class, along with their best cards, Denki sets out to stop him. !Yugioh-Crossover OneShot!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm just having fun at this point, nothing like a break from Mightless to try something fresh. Now, this WILL be a one shot and the cards aren't real, they are MHA themed, but, for the classic Yugioh anime fans, this should be a fun read._**

 ** _Also, Roxas, if you are watching this, I know you are a big Yugioh fan, so in a way, this is also dedicated to you._**

* * *

Kaminari walked down the dark alleys of Kamino, searching for the man he saw in the U.A dorm rooms. It was a dark night, and there wasn't a person in sight.

"Careful." Said a sudden voice, as Denki turned around to see Izuku, looking pale and transparent, "I sense an ominous energy lurking around."

Kaminari however frowned at the sight of Izuku.

"He got you too, didn't he?" The student asked.

a brief moment of silence followed.

"Yes... yes he did." Said Izuku, "And before I knew it, my soul was tumbling into the black abyss known as the Shadow Realm. It was so cold... so scary... so..."

"But here you are, within the safety of my deck." Kaminari answered reassuringly, "And I won't let him get you again!"

Suddenly, Pitch Black Clouds gathered in the already dark sky, followed by what seemed like screams of agony.

"It's Kacchan!" Yelled Izuku.

"Be careful" The spirit of Todoroki appeared, warning him.

"Don't worry, I will." Answered Kaminari.

Rushing to the scene of the crime, the young blond boy came across his classmate, lying lifeless on the ground, with a man cloaked in black standing before him.

"No way... Bakugo too?" Izuku uttered.

The assailant turned around, eyeing down Kaminari with his menacing glare.

"Well Well Well, look who decided to show up!"

"Shigaraki!" Kaminari grunted, "What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Asked Shigaraki, "The Symbol of Duelists is still too much for me, hence, I am exterminating his dear students one by one, and using their cards to create the ultimate deck to destroy him."

Kaminari flinched at the reveal of such a heinous plan.

"That's odd, he didn't reveal his plan to me before he turned me into a hollow shell." Speculated Izuku's spirit.

"Me neither." Said Todoroki's spirit.

Hearing the two, Kaminari grew red in anger, realizing what this meant.

"Okay what's the big deal?!" Kaminari yelled in anger.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to reveal that, oh well, you knowing won't matter once I kill you." Said Shigaraki, revealing his duel disk in a dramatic pose, "In a children's card game!"

"He is so confident that he can beat me that he actually spoke out his plan..." Grunted Kaminari in anger, as he revealed his duel disk as well, "That's it! I'll make you pay for with me and my friends!"

"DUEL!"

 **(Turn 1)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 4000/ Hand: 5**

 **Kaminari LP: 4000/ Hand: 5**

"I'll start!" Said Kaminari, "I set two cards face down, then summon **U.A Hero: Ingenium!"**

(U.A Hero ingenium: ATK 1500/ DEF 1200/ Stars 4)

"Ingenium can attack the turn he is summoned." Explained Kaminari, "Attack Ingenium! Recipro Burst!"

The armor clad monster charged in, delivering a brutal kick to Shigaraki's stomach.

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500**

"Kaminari's coming out swinging!" Exclaimed Izuku's spirit.

"True, but that's always how he fights, but he then in turn suffers in the long run, that's why he's at the bottom of our class in terms of skills." Speculated Todoroki, "In fact, that act alone was pretty reckless of him, look!"

Right after Ingenium attacked, he dropped to it's knees, exhausted.

(U.A Hero Ingenium: ATK 0/ DEF 1200)

"Overheat..." Izuku uttered.

"Ingenium is a great card to have early game, but without proper support, he's really a glass cannon." Explained Todoroki.

"Yeah, but what about the two cards he set, wouldn't those help?"

"Judging by how Kaminari usually duels, I doubt it." Said Todoroki, peeking over to Shigaraki "Besides, This man was able to defeat both of us, I doubt two cards would scare him."

"I end my turn." Said Kaminari with confidence, "Beat that!"

Shigaraki on the other hand let out a chuckle.

"Pathetic, even that earphone girl put up a better struggle than you."

"Jiro?!" Kaminari uttered, "What have you done to her!?"

"None of your concern." Said Shigaraki, "I draw."

 **(Turn 2)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 6**

 **Kaminari LP: 4000/ Hand: 2**

Looking at his hand, a smile drew of the villain's face.

"I activate the magic card: **Black Warp Gate!** "

"Black Warp gate!?"

"That's the card he used to defeat me." Said Todoroki, "Kaminari's done for!"

"Thanks to **Black Warp Gate's** ability, I discard my entire hand to draw three cards, and then special summon every monster card I draw."

"Huh?!" Kaminari uttered in shock, "That seems broken!"

"It is." Replied Shigaraki, "I am going after The Symbol of Duelists after all."

Discarding five cards into his graveyard, Shigaraki pulled three new cards out of the top of his deck. Looking at his hand, he smiled.

"I summon **Faceless Nomu** and **Winged Nomu** to the field!" Said Shigaraki.

(Faceless Nomu: ATK 2100/ DEF 800/ Stars 6)

(Winged Nomu: ATK 1900/ DEF 2000/ Stars 5)

"Rip him apart!"

"Not quite Shigaraki! I activate my facedown quick-play magic card! **Heroic Intervention!** "

Suddenly, Ingenium retreated back into Kaminari's deck.

"What is this!?"

"When **Heroic** **Intervention** is in play, I can send one monster that was targeted for attack back to my deck, and replace him with a monster of the same level."

"So one of your traps brings out another weak four star?" Shigaraki laughed, "Pathetic!"

"Not quite." Smirked Kaminari, " come forth! **U.A Hero: Anima!** "

(U.A Hero Anima: ATK 1000/ DEF 2000/ STAR 4)

"It's Anima! That card can take control of one beast type monster and force the attack on said monster!" Cheered Izuku.

"That card was a burden to Kaminari back in class because no one us had many beast type monsters." Said Todoroki, "To think it actually ended up being his saving grace..."

"Now Anima! Take control of **Faceless Nomu!** "

Suddenly, Faceless Nomu jumped in front of winged Nomu, as the monster was forced to attack the monster with 200 more attack points than him.

"Pretty good." Said Shigaraki, "But not good enough. I activate the spell card: **Quirk Trigger!"**

(Winged Nomu: ATK 3800/ DEF 2000/ STAR 5)

The Winged Nomu grew twice it's original size, picking up the faceless Nomu and ripping him it in half.

Kaminari LP: 2300

"What was that?!"

" **Quirk trigger** doubles a monster's attack for one turn, said monster's attack is then cut in half for the rest of the match." Explained Shigaraki, "I end."

 **(Turn 3)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 0**

 **Kaminari LP: 2300/ Hand: 2**

"I draw."

Kaminari looked at his hand and smiled.

 _"This is for you, Midoriya."_

"I use Anima's ability to take control of Winged Nomu! Then I tribute both monsters to summon: **Pro Hero: All Might!** "

"Yes! All Might's in play!" Cheered Izuku.

(Pro Hero All Might: ATK 2500/ DEF 2100/ STAR 7)

"What!? Impossible! You couldn't have had that with you!" Uttered Shigaraki.

"I didn't it was a gift from my friend, who's life you took!"

"Ridiculous! If one of your friends had such a powerful card, I would have taken it!"

"It's not about taking." Said Kaminari, "It's about the bonds between cards and duelist! This card didn't enter your deck because you weren't worthy. Duelists who run on hate will never win! And I'll burn that into your memory! All Might! Attack with Detroit Smash!"

However, a smirk grew on Shigaraki's face.

"How naive of you." Smiled Shigaraki.

All Might's punch suddenly stopped short, as a black figure emerged from the ground, blocking the hero's attack.

"What!? Impossible! your field and hand are clear!" Uttered Kaminari.

"But my graveyard isn't."

Kaminari suddenly recalled to back when Shigaraki discarded his opening hand.

"One of the cards I discarded is a card with a near impossible summoning condition in normal circumstances, needing three tributes, however, it has one, very special effect" Explained Shigaraki, "This card can be special summoned on one condition: if my hand and field are completely clear."

 _"He had a card that can do that!?"_

"Getting rid of Winged Nomu sealed your fate Kaminari!" Laughed Shigaraki, "Now come forth! **Gigantomachia!** "

(Gigantomachia: ATK 3500/ DEF 2900/ STARS 10)

"Oh, and one more thing, once he's on the field, you can only summon and set cards on the squares adjacent to my monster, put a card anywhere else, and it goes pop! to the graveyard!"

"What!?" Uttered Kaminari.

"I will admit, you put up quite a fight for a Third-rate duelist with a forth rate deck that just so happened to contain a first rate card." Laughed Shigaraki, "But alas, it is all in vain, now how about you end that stupid turn of yours?"

"Turn... End..." Kaminari muttered in defeat.

 **(Turn 3)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 2300/ Hand: 2**

"It ends here, runt! Gigant! Smash him!"

As the massive 3500 attack monster raised it's massive fist, smashing the hero to bits.

Kaminari's LP: 1300

"Kaminari!" Deku cried out.

"It's over." Todoroki cursed, "He's finished."

As the spiky haired teen struggled to get up, Shigaraki set one card facedown, ending his turn.

"You look to be pretty tired, why not just give up?" Asked Shigaraki.

"No..." Kaminari uttered, "I refuse to concede! I draw!"

 **(Turn 4)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 0**

 **Kaminari LP: 1300/ Hand: 3**

"I activate **Death sentence!** This will target one monster on the field and destroy it!"

"I chain **Sabotage!** your spell card backfires and blows up, taking away 500 life points."

A firing squad emerged from Kaminari's spell card, only to have their guns explode, catching Kaminari in the blast.

Kaminari's LP: 800

"Ugh... I play one monster facedown in defense. I end my turn."

 **(Turn 4)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 0**

 **Kaminari LP: 800/ Hand: 2**

"I draw." Said Shigaraki, "And I attack your facedown card!"

Gigant descended his giant fist, smashing his monster to bits.

" **U.A Hero: Tentacole** " Shigaraki laughed, "I petty monster with a measly 1950 defense and 1600 attack. It never stood a chance."

"Shut it Shigaraki! That card was one that Midoriya gave to me as a gift! You have no right to bad mouth it!" Kaminari yelled back.

"Or else what? Who's gonna stop me? Your class's top 3 duelists failed to stop me, and even your teacher stood no chance. You? You were always weak! So do us all a favor, and draw your last pathetic card!"

 **(Turn 5)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2500/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 800/ Hand: 2**

As the student reached for his cards, he felt his hands tremble. He was scared. He was uncertain. No matter what he did, there was no way he could win. His fingers tried to draw the card, but it felt heavy.

 _"I-I'm shaking?"_ Thought Kaminari, _"This duel, it's scaring me..."_

Looking at the imposing monster, he felt helpless.

 _"No, it's much more than_ that..." Kaminari thought, reminiscing his past.

 _"When I first came to class, I felt confident. Duelist Academia was Japan's number one school, and I got in. But..."_

He saw himself, time and time again, losing. That vine combo that Ibara used to beat him in the duelist festival, the sheer scale of Izuku and Todoroki's duel, where he finally got Todoroki to use this deck's other half. Time and time again, he didn't even realize it himself, he came to accept that he wasn't like the rest, that he was forever inferior, a destined side character in another one's story.

 _"And now those main characters are gone... I am the only one left... I... I..." Kaminari Thought, "I can't win."_

Suddenly, Jiro came back to mind.

 _"And yet..."_

Mina's bright energy, one that stuck by him.

 _"And yet..."_

Then came that time where he had a friendly spar with Midoriya, who gave him the Tentacole card as consolation prize.

 _"They stuck by me..."_

Memories came back for him and Sero, studying with Momo.

 _"I could easily have been forgotten, but they stuck by."_

Memories of him and Kirishima thumb wrestling in their free time.

 _"And they are gone, but I'm still here. If I fall like this... how will I ever face them_ again?" Kaminari thought, _"No! They fought to the bitter end."_

"My turn!"

 _"And so will I!"_

(Cue Fang of Critias OST)

"I DRAW!" Kaminari yelled out, drawing his card in a dramatic way, then peeking to see what he got.

 _"This is it! Midoriya! Mina! Jiro! Watch me win!"_

"I activate **Hero's Final Stand!** " exclaimed Kaminari, "This card allows me to summon as many monsters with 1500 attack or below from my Hand or my deck, but you get to draw one card for each card I summon!"

"You fool! You do realize that thanks to Gigantomachia's effect, any card that isn't summoned on the adjacent square to my monster are destroyed, right?" Shigaraki laughed.

"Of course I know." Kaminari laughed, "Which means ONE monster still stays on the field! And I'm afraid this card won't be one you would expect, I special summon **Pro Hero: Eraser Head!** "

"What!?"

(Pro Hero: Eraser Head: ATK 1400/DEF 2200/ Stars 5)

"When this card is summoned! It targets one monster on the field! That monster's attack is cut in half and it's effects are negated!"

(Gigantomachia: 1850 ATK/ 2900 DEF)

"No! But that means..." Shigaraki uttered.

"That I can now summon more monsters! Come forth! **U.A Hero: Invisible girl** and **U.A Hero: Tail Man!** "

The two monsters emerged, the invisible one with 1100 Attack and the tailed one with 1500.

"Finally, I offer Eraser head as tribute, to summon **Pro Hero: Cementoss!** "

(Pro hero: Cemetoss: ATK 0/ DEF 3000/ Stars 5)

"Invisible girl cannot be targeted unless she deals damage, and with Cementoss's ability, I can encase one of your monsters, lowering it's attack and defense points by another 500!"

(Gigantomachia: 1350 ATK/ 2400 DEF)

"Now attack, Tail Man! With Tornado Tail Dance!"

The young hero spun around with incredible speeds, shattering the giant, and sending it back to the grave from once it came.

Shigaraki's LP: 2350

As the field cleared, Shigaraki was found once more with a clear field. Izuku and Todoroki stared in awe.

"He did it... he defeated Shigaraki's monster." Todoroki uttered.

"Yeah! Go Kaminari!"

"I hope you got drew something juicy, Shigaraki. Because as of now, it seems the duel has shifted to my favor!" Kaminari cheered.

The villainous duelist let out an angered grunt.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Grunted Shigaraki, "This is but the beginning!"

 **(Turn 6)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2350/ Hand: 4**

 **Kaminari LP: 800/ Hand: 0**

"I draw."

Shigaraki placed a fifth card into his hand. Looking at what he has, he smiled.

 _"Kid, those three cards you provided me with just lost you the game, but for now, I'll have to stall."_

"I summon **Spinner** in attack mode!"

(Spinner: 1700 Atk/ 1200 Def/ Stars 4)

"Destroy Tail Man! Giga Buster Slash!"

The lizard like monster ran in, slicing the tailed hero in half.

Kaminari LP: 600

"I then set three cards facedown, I end."

 **(Turn 7)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 2350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 0**

"Draw."

Kaminari looked at the card he drew.

 _"Invisible girl can't be targeted by any monster or card effect as long as she doesn't deal any damage to her opponent, making her the perfect sacrifice monster, and Cementoss, with an defense of 3000 means nothing will get pass him any time soon. Although, I have to stay vigilant, my life points are really low after all, and even with Cementoss's special effect, Invisible girl won't be strong enough to beat him, I'll have to stall for now."_

"I activate **Peace among enemies!** With this card, I can draw as many cards as I want from my deck, but you gain 500 Life points for each one I draw."

"Seems awfully nice of you, are you trying you draw away your victory?" Shigaraki laughed.

"Trust me, once my combo is set, it doesn't matter how much Life Points you have!" Kaminari bluffed, "I draw 3 cards."

Shigaraki LP: 3850

"Well in that case, I play my own trap! **Villain Magnet!** I can add a monster card to hand, and if there's a monster card in yours, we special summon both. Now, let's see if one of your cards were a monster."

Kaminari revealed one of his drawn cards, sighing with a nervous tone.

" **U.A Hero: Froppy** huh?" Shigaraki smiled, "Well what are you waiting for, summon her already!"

The heroine monster was summoned to the field.

(U.A Hero Froppy: 1200 Atk/ 1400 Def/ Stars 3)

"I, on the other hand, will summon this card! **Twice!** "

The gray body-suited man emerged onto the field.

(Twice: 500 Atk/ 500 Def/ Stars 2)

 _"Why would he summon such a weak monster? In attack mode no less? No matter, with two cards on his field, he can tribute summon anything, and if it's anything like last time, I'm done for!"_

"I attack with Froppy! Tongue Twister!"

"You activated my trap card! **Cloning overload!** " Shigaraki laughed.

"Cloning overload?" Kaminari uttered.

"That's the card he used to beat me!" Izuku exclaimed.

"When **Twice** is targeted for battle, I can activate **Cloning overload!** Now Twice can split into a number of clone tokens equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field!"

"What?!" Kaminari uttered.

"Now, split into three!"

Three clone tokens appeared on the field.

(Clone Tokens: Atk 500/ Def 500/ Stars 2)

"Furthermore, as long as cloning overload remains on the field, I can special summon one extra clone token every turn, unless you attack the real thing!"

"I can't tell which is which." Kaminari grunted, "Uh... that one!"

Froppy's tongue smacked one of the twice in the face, but said monster melted into goo.

"Too bad so sad, you got the wrong one." Shigaraki laughed.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Kaminari grunted.

 **(Turn 8)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3850/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 1**

"Draw! **Cloning Overload** activates and I summon another clone token." Said Shigaraki, "I then summon **Blood Morpher** in attack mode!"

(Blood Morpher: 500 Atk/ 800 Def/ Stars 3)

"Wait, isn't that Himiko Toga?" Asked Izuku.

"Apparently, she won a contest and got to have a card that was based off her custom made." Explained Todoroki, "Something wrong."

Izuku looked at it, sweating a little.

"I have a bad feeling about this card."

"Attack Cementoss!"

"What? You're going after my 3000 defense point monster with a 1000 attack point one?" Asked Kaminari.

"Not quite." Shigaraki smiled.

As Cementoss _"_ smacked Blood Morpher away, the girl was able to land a hit. Suddenly, she licked her knife, turning into Cementoss.

"What the-?"

"When Blood Morpher attacks, She draws 1000 Defense points away from the opposing monster before applying damage calculation, and also copies said monster's special effect." Shigaraki explained, "Now, encase Cementoss!"

Cement wrapped around the hero, as it's defense points were drained down to 1500.

"Now Spinner, destroy Cementoss!"

The Lizard boy ran in, and slashed the monster in two.

"Cementoss!"

"And now you're vulnerable once more!" Shigaraki laughed, "It's all over!"

"Not... yet!" Kaminari grunted, "I won't give up!"

 **(Turn 9)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Kaminari said, drawing a card.

 _"This isn't good, I need more time!"_

I summon **U.A Security drone** in defense mode!"

(U.A Security Drone: Atk 500/ 1500 Def/ Stars 2)

"I end my turn."

 **(Turn 10)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 1**

"Make prayer to your gods, Kaminari!" Shigaraki laughed, "I activate my last facedown card **Underworld recruitment!** I can now select 3 level 5 or above monsters and put them on the top of my deck!" Shigaraki laughed, "And now, with your Cementoss out of the way, I can summon to my hearts content!"

"Guh!" Kaminari grunted.

"I draw!" Shigaraki laughed, "I sacrifice a clone token summon **Moonfish** in attack mode!"

(Moonfish: 2100 Atk/ 2500 Def/ stars 6)

 _"So that's why he had clone overload out! Now that he gets a clone token every turn, he can freely summon level 5 and above monsters as though they don't require sacrifice at all!"_ Kaminari uttered.

"Destroy them!"

Spinner slashed the drone in two and Blood Morpher killed off Froppy. leaving him open for Moonfish for a direct attack, as Invisible girl's special effect makes it so that the opponent can direct attack the user if she's the only monster left on the field.

"It's over!"

"Far from it!" Kaminari yelled, "You activated my trap card! **Hero Blockade!"**

Suddenly, a massive wall of heroes deflected Moonfish's attack.

"If I am targeted of a direct attack, Hero Blockade activates! Now, all attacking monsters on the field will be frozen for 3 turns!"

"No matter, in 3 turns is actually what I need to summon my ultimate monster."

"Ultimate... monster? Gigantomachia was not your strongest monster?"

"Far from it! once you see it, you will die!" Shigarkai laughed, "I end my turn."

 **(Turn 11)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Kaminari drew.

 _"Damn it, a dead draw."_ Cursed Kaminari, looking at a useless spell card.

"I pass."

 **(Turn 12)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 2**

"I draw" Said Shigaraki. "I sacrifice another Clone token to summon **Muscular!"**

A massive goliath of a monster emerged onto the field.

(Muscular: 2900 Atk/ 0 Def/ Stars 6)

"I may not be able to attack yet, but soon, it wouldn't matter." Shigaraki laughed, "I end."

 **(Turn 13)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Kaminari.

Looking at his card, he grit his teeth.

"Pass..."

 **(Turn 14)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 3**

"I draw." Shigaraki smiled, "I sacrifice Blood Morpher to summon **Compressor Magician!** )

(Compressor Magician: Atk 2000/ Def 1800/ Stars 5)

"Time is running out kid." Why don't you just give up?"

 **(Turn 15)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 3**

 _"Damn it... this is it... It's all or nothing..."_ Kaminari thought.

"I draw!" Kaminari yelled out, looking at his card.

For a brief moment, a smile drew on his face, but faded quickly.

"I place two cards facedown." Said Kaminari, "Then I sacrifice Invisible girl to summon **Pro Hero: Present Mic!"**

(Pro Hero: Present Mic: Atk 2300/ Def 1700/ stars 6)

"Present Mic! Attack with sonic roar!"

"YEAHHHHH!"

A booming sounds covered the the battlefield, destroying Spinner. seeing this, Shigaraki clapped.

"Not bad." Shigaraki laughed, "And yet disappointing, You could have destroyed Twice, since there was only one left. Now, I can get an additional Clone Token at the start of my turn!"

"Fine by me, I end!" Kaminari exclaimed.

 **(Turn 16)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 600/ Hand: 1**

"Your turn has ended, so has your Hero Blockade!" Shigaraki laughed, as the wall faded away, "I draw!"

Seeing his card, he smiled.

"A clone token appears, and I sacrifice it to summon **Dabi The fallen Hero!** "

A burnt up man emerged onto the battlefield.

(Dabi: Atk 2500/ Def 1200/ stars 6)

"Attack all at once!"

As the villains charged in however, Kaminari smiled.

"Just as I expected! I activate the trap card: **Support Gear Mass Production!** " Kaminari exclaimed, "By cutting my life points in half, I can retrieve two cards spell from my graveyard! I retrieve **Heroic Intervention** and **Peace Among Enemies!** "

"What will those two cards do?" Asked Shigaraki.

"You'll see!" Kaminari exclaimed, "I activate **Heroic intervention!** Now, Mic, swap out for **Pro Hero: Ectoplasm!**

As Muscular was about to punch Mic, He swapped out for a man in a skull like mask and trench coat.

(Ectoplasm: Atk 1000/ Def 1000/ Stars 6)

"Now for Ectoplasm's effect, When he summoned, he can split into multiple tokens, much like your Twice, until we both have an equal amount of monsters. Hence, I tribute Ectoplasm, and summon five Ecto Tokens onto the field in defense mode!"

(Ecto Tokens: Atk 1000/ Def 1000/ stars 6)

"That doesn't matter! Destroy his clone token, Muscular!"

As the clone token was smashed, Muscular's attack went down by 200, as it's his effect."

"Then I activate Peace among enemies! I will now draw as many cards as I like, while you gain 500 life points for each!"

Kaminari started to draw as Shigarkai's life points went up little by little. 3850... 4350... 4850...

Shigaraki's LP: 5350

"Got it!" Kaminari cheered, "I Now activate the quick play magic card, **Hero's Return!** When a monster leaves the field this turn, he can immediately come back! Now come back, Present Mic!"

"No way, Present Mic is back?!" Uttered Shigaraki.

"I now, I activate my other facedown card: **Boom Voice!** " Kaminari exclaimed, "If present Mic is on the field, I can tribute as many monsters as I want, and destroy that many monsters on the opponent's side!"

"No!" Shigaraki yelled.

"I sacrifice Token I have, Mic, clear the field!"

"Yeah!"

A massive destroyed all the monsters on the field, except for Compressor Magician.

"Your Compressor Magician stays since I tributed only four cards, but his attack is only 2000, while mine is 2300, still wanna go?"

Seeing this, Shigaraki sighed.

"I end."

 **(Turn 17)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 5350/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 4**

"The tides have turned in my favor!" Kaminari cheered, "I summon **U.A Hero: Alien Queen!** "

(Alien Queen: Atk 1400/ Def 1800/ Stars 4)

 _"Mina always claimed that this monster looks kinda like her but with pink skin and antennae, and you know what? I'm starting to see it now."_ Thought Kaminari.

"Present Mic, Attack!"

"Yeah!"

"Compressor Magician was destroyed!" Kaminari cheered, "And now Alien Queen, Direct attack!"

"Ugh!" Shigaraki grunted, taking the hits."

Shigaraki's LP: 3650

"I set a card facedown and end."

"Yes! Kaminari's got him on the ropes!" Cheered Izuku.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong about him." Laughed Todoroki. "Although, Shigaraki doesn't seem to be the least bit panicked. And that card in his hand, I sense an ominous energy coming from it."

 **(Turn 18)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 2**

"It's over Shigaraki, you lost." Kaminari smiled.

"Hehehe... AHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigaraki laughed maniacally, "That's where you're wrong boy! For it is in fact you! Who has lost!"

"What?!" Uttered Kaminari.

 _"I feel it! The raw power, coursing through me! This is the card!"_ Shigaraki laughed, "I DRAW!"

A massive aura of animosity came pouring out of that card. Kaminari was scared stiff, and even though they were spirits, Izuku and Todoroki felt like they had just died again.

"Wh-what is that?" Asked Kaminari.

"Your demise." Shigaraki smiled, "I activate the magic card, **Arrival of the Leader!** "

A black cloud, darker than even the night sky loomed over the entire city. Nearby bystanders looked up in confusion and horror.

"This card can be activated when a certain card is found in my hand, a Ritual Monster, if you will, one will a little different summoning conditions." Shigaraki explained, "He will only come if he is the last monster card in my deck."

"Excuse me!?" Izuku uttered, "What a horrible summoning condition! I would mean he is near impossible to summon."

"But, how are you so certain that he is the last monster in your deck?" Asked Kaminari.

"Thanks to **Arrival of the leader** , if it and the latter monster card are the only cards in my hand, I can send every remaining monster in my deck to the graveyard to special summon him!" Shigaraki laughed, "Now come forth, **All For One!** "

The black clouds descended, as the last monster in Shigaraki's deck entered the grave.

"W-What is that?!" Asked Kaminari.

"This is the card that will end the Symbol of Duelist: All For One!"

(All For One: 5000 Atk/ 5000 Def/ Stars 12)

"And now for it's ability, Deck Drain!" Shigaraki laughed.

Suddenly, All For One's hand turned into black tendrils, stabbing into Shigaraki's duel disk, retrieving Gigantomachia from the graveyard.

"Every turn, All For One takes the strongest monster from wither one of our graveyards, and adds their attack to his.

(All For One: Atk 8500/ Def 7900/ Star 12)

"8500 attack?!" Uttered Kaminari.

"You lose! Attack, All For One!"

"Trap card activate: **Sparring Mode!** "

"Card effects won't affect All For One!" Shigaraki pointed out.

"It's targeting me!" Kaminari cut in, "Sparring mode negates all battle damage!"

"But your monsters will still perish!" Shigaraki laughed as All For One destroyed Present Mic, "Also, when All For One destroys a monster, he adds that monster's attack points to his."

(All For One: Atk 10800/ Def 9600/ Stars 12)

"I end."

 **(Turn 19)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 0**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Kaminari muttered, looking at his card, "Damn it."

"I set one monster face down, and set Alien Queen to defense mode. I end."

 **(Turn 20)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 0**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 2**

"I not done with you yet! I draw!" Shigaraki laughed, "All For One now absorbs another monster from my graveyard. **High End Nomu** (3200 Atk/ 2500 Def) is absorbed."

(All For One: 14000 atk/ 12100 def/ satrs 12)

"He's gotten even stronger!"

"Destroy Alien queen!"

AFO destroys alien queen, jumping his stats to 15400/13900.

"I end."

 **(Turn 21)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Kaminari uttered desperately, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon **U.A Shield Bot!** in defense mode! I end."

(Shield Bot: 500 atk/ 2500 def/ stars 5)

 **(Turn 22)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 300/ Hand: 2**

Shigaraki drew another card.

"Now you're not even safe in defense mode!" Shigaraki laughed, "I activate **Flurry Of Teeth!** Now, when AFO destroys a monster, he inflicts damage equal to half the monster's attack."

"What!?" Kaminari uttered, as his shield bot popped like a grape.

A pulsating pain followed, as Kaminari was sent flying by a powerful blast. bruised and panting.

Kaminari's LP: 50

"It's over now. So draw your last pathetic card!" Shigaraki laughed.

 **(Turn 23)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 50/ Hand: 2**

 _"There's nothing left I can do..."_ Thought Kaminari, _"I'm sorry everyone, I failed you..."_

"I set one card facedown." Kaminari uttered, not even looking at what that card was, "I... end..."

"Kaminari..." Izuku uttered.

"He's done for." Todoroki said in despair.

 **(Turn 24)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 1**

 **Kaminari LP: 50/ Hand: 2**

"Pathetic, All For One. Finish him off!"

All For One sent one last energy last his way, as Kaminari disappeared in a flash of light.

"It's over."

However, as the smoke cleared, Kaminari was revealed to still be standing.

Kaminari's LP: 1

"WHAT!? But how!?" All For One uttered.

Kaminari wasn't quite sure himself, until he saw the card he activated.

 _Flashback..._

 _"You lose again." Jiro laughed._

 _"Aw come on! This game is rigged I tell you! Rigged!" Kaminari yelled in anger._

 _"Wanna go again?" Asked Jiro._

 _"Of course!"_

 _19 duels later..._

 _"Now I equip my Grenadier Gauntlet to my Explosion King! Giving him 2400 attack! Finish her off!" Kaminari cheered, "I finally win one!"_

 _"Activating spell card: Last Turn Miracle!"_

 _Suddenly, Jiro survived with 1LP remaining._

 _"What?!" Kaminari uttered._

 _The duel later concluded, with Jiro winning again. Back outside._

 _"Jiro! What was that comeback!?" Asked Kaminari._

 _"Hey, don't push yourself, you did amazing!" Jiro laughed._

 _"If I had better cards, you would have bitten the dust!"_

 _"Oh really? Then here." Jiro said, giving him the card she used to save herself, "One day, when we both duel again in this academy, I hope you get stronger. Until then, cherish this card."_

 _"...Got it..."_

Flashback end...

 _ **"Last Turn Miracle**_. A magic card that activates when a player's LP drops to 0. Recover 1 LP and draw five cards. But if I don't win, I lose next turn." Kaminari explained.

"Huh, well whatever, let's see what you can do for your next turn to beat me then!" Shigaraki laughed sadistically, "I end."

 **(Turn 25)**

 **Shigaraki LP: 3650/ Hand: 2**

 **Kaminari LP: 1/ Hand: 7**

 _(Cue Street Fighter OST - Hadouken)_

 _"I wasn't the one who activated that card though... then who did?"_ Thought Kaminari.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his him, as he turned around to see Jiro, in spirit form, smiling at him.

 _"Jiro? You activated it for me?"_

She nodded, then looked at his deck.

 _"You want me to draw that card?" Asked Kaminari._

She nodded.

"THEN THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!"

The blond student poured all of his remaining strength, pulling the card. The sound of the card leaving his duel disk resonated throughout the battlefield. Looking at his hand, he smiled.

 _"Jiro..."_ He thought, _"Thank you..."_

 _(Cue Yugioh OST - Passionate duelist)_

"I'll activating your card Izuku! I activate **I am here!** Allowing me to special summon All Might back to the field."

All Might reemerges.

"All Might returned!?" Uttered Shigaraki, _"He it only has a measly 2500 attack, it will stand no chance against AFO's 15900."_

"Next, I activate **Go Beyond** **Plus Ultra!** By cutting my life point in half, I can double the attack points of a monster for one turn!"

Kaminari's LP: 0.5

All Might's attack: 5000.

"Next, I activate Hatsume's favorite card: **Equipment Detonation!** By sending one equip card to the grave, I can draw two cards. I now activate my quick-play magic card: **Equipment recycling!** Should an equip card be sent to the grave, I can discard two cards to retrieve it. I'll discard the two cards I just drew to retrieve the **Overdrive Gloves!** Which double the attack of the monster for a turn, but causes the monster to get destroyed after one attack.

All Might's attack: 10 000

"Next, I activate **U.A Hero: Grape Juice** 's effect. Once sent to the graveyard (Via Equipment recycling), he can retrieve two cards and add them to my hand. I get back **Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!** and **Support Gear Mass Production!** I will then activate Plus Ultra on All Might one more time!"

Kaminari's LP: 0.25

All Might's attack: 20 000

"20 000 attack?!" Shigaraki uttered.

"Next, I activate **Support Gear Mass Production!** So I can retrieve two spell cards. I get back **Successor's Flame** and **Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!** And I reactivate it on All Might!"

Kaminari's LP: 0.125

All Might's attack: 40 000

"Finally, i activate **Successor's flame,** which was the other card I discarded when I used Equipment recycling. When this card is used, I can special summon a level 4 or below monster from my deck, that monster's attack points are then equal to that of All Might's current attack points I special summon **U.A Hero: Deku!"**

"My first ever card." Izuku smiled, "I'm so glad he's finally using it."

(U.A Hero Deku: Atk 40 000/ def 1000/ stars 4)

"Two monsters with 40 000 attack points!?" Uttered Shigaraki.

"Finally, I activate **Two Heroes!** When there are two or more hero type monsters one the field, I can add their attacks together to attack one target.

Deku and All Might's attack: 80 000

"80 000?!" Shigaraki uttered.

"Shigaraki, you lost." Said Kaminari: GO! JUSTICE OVERKILL!"

The two heroes charged in at the same time, as All For One ran in to clash. But the two of them punched together, shattering him to pieces, before the impact flew towards Tomura.

"No! No! No! No!"

The blast hit, as he was blasted away with all of his LP."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shigaraki's LP: 0

 **Victor: Denki Kaminari**

As the clouds settled, Kaminari dropped to the ground, exhausted, as he saw the souls that Shigaraki claimed return to their original bodies. Eventually, Bakugo, who was right near the two, woke up.

"Ugh... my head..." Bakugo uttered, "What happened?"

Seeing this, Kaminari smiled.

"Nothing." He replied, "Nothing at all."

As he got up a few minutes later, he walked to the hospital where Jiro was housed.

 _"This duel may be over, but there's still a long way for me to go. Wonder what I should do first?"_ He said to himself. Then, he looked at his cards, _"I guess I should return the cards I borrowed to their respective owners first..."  
_

And so, the young duelist walked off into the distance. His journey, was but beginning.

 ** _The End..._**


	2. Another Duel

_**I just got bored and wanted to make some custom duels with custom cards, don't ask.**_

* * *

"So Shigaraki lost." Said a dark figure.

"Indeed sir, and what's more, he lost to the duelist class's bottom student, Kaminari!" Replied his messenger.

"Is that so? Perhaps we underestimated these people then, I guess I'll have to go clean up."

"Are you sure you want to do this?!" Asked the messenger.

"Of course, Shigaraki was the biggest obstacle here. With him out of the way, the symbol of duelists, Yagi, will be dethroned by me: Kai Chisaki!"

* * *

"... And with **Flames of the Successor,** I delivered the finishing blow to Shigaraki, securing the victory!" Kaminari finished with pride.

"Yeah yeah, we believe you." Laughed Sero and Mina.

"No! I'm serious guys! I was the one who took down Shigaraki!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Denki! You lost a match to Mineta, Fricking mineta! Do you really expect us to believe you beat the guy who took out our class's strongest duelists alone?" laughed Jiro

"O-Of course! Midoriya! Todoroki! Tell them I'm not lying!" Kaminari exclaimed, grabbing the two by the collar.

"Well... I can't exactly say you did it all by yourself... I mean, over half your deck were cards you salvaged from us..." Explained Izuku, "But at least you tried your best?

With that, Kaminari slumped into his desk.

"Not even my own friends are siding with me..." Cried Kaminari.

As the school bell rang, Kaminari stumbled out to the school's courtyard, bummed out that no one recognized his dueling prowess and that he totally flunked that test. Just then, his phone rang. It was Izuku of all people.

"Hi Midoriya, what's up?" Asked Kaminari.

"Hey Denki-san, I was wondering, you never gave me back the cards that you borrowed from me, can you maybe meet up at the convenience store and give them back to me?" Asked Izuku.

"The convenience store?" Asked Denki.

"Yeah, I went to get some chips and a few replacement cards for my deck. Since you took most of my cards even after you got them back from Shigaraki, I couldn't participate in the practice duels, and had to build a replacement deck from the ground up. Just meet me at the store's entrance, ok?"

"Alright."

* * *

As Kaminari's bike pulled over at the convenience store's entrance, he noticed a mysterious figures lurking by.

"What the..."

"Denki-san! There you are!" Izuku called out, startling him.

"Oh, hey Midoriya..." Kaminari muttered, noticing that the man started to stare at them, "I... um... Got you the cards you needed."

"Thank you so much Denki, I really appreciate it - Ah!"

Suddenly, the dark figure cut in between the two.

"So you are the one who defeated Shigaraki?" Asked the cloaked figure, revealing himself.

"Um... yes?" Kaminari asked nervously.

Suddenly, Kaminari noticed a duel disk on him, one similar to the one Shigaraki had.

"Wait... isn't that..."

"A V-Disk!" Izuku yelled, noticing it too and shoving Kaminari out of the way, "Look out Kaminari! This man may have affiliations with Shigaraki!"

The man chuckled at his speculation.

"Don't clump me with Shigaraki, we may share similar duel disks, but we are far different in ideology and styles." Laughed the man.

"Don't play me for a fool, those who hold a V-Disk can take the souls of the people they duel! Shigaraki's ally or not, you are dangerous either way!" Izuku yelled, pulling out his duel disk.

"But Izuku, your cards..."

"I don't have time for that! I'll have to use my backup deck instead." Exclaimed Izuku, "I'll hold him of, now go!"

As Kaminari ran for his bike, Chisaki's V-Disk emitted a dark light. Suddenly, the bike Kaminari ran for became nothing more than a reflection on a mirror.

"You aren't going anywhere Kaminari, once the V-Disk is active, the only way out is to beat the user..." Chisaki exclaimed with an overly dramatic pose, "In a children's card game!"

Just then, Kaminari pulled out his own duel disk.

"Bring it on then! Come on Izuku, we'll kick this guy's butt, 2 on 1!"

Chisaki let out a haunting smiled.

"I'll enjoy crushing you both!"

 **"Duel!"**

 **(Turn 1)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 5/5**

 **Chisaki LP:4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start! I draw!" Exclaimed Kaminari, "I summon **U.A Hero: Tentacole!** in attack mode"

A massive octopus-man hybrid emerged onto the field. (U.A Hero Tentacole: ATK 1600/ DEF 1950/ Stars 4)

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn!"

 **(Turn 2)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 5/4**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you two asunder!" Laughed Chisaki, "I summon **Red Reservoir Dog** in attack mode."

A masked thug holding a bloddy crowbar entered the field, eyeing down the hero. (Red Reservoir Dog: ATK 1400/ DEF 1200/ Stars 3)

"I'll pump his attack points up with **Quirk Trigger,** doubling his attack points for one turn!" Exclaimed Chisaki, "Now rip his monster to shreds."

A black syringe was injected into Chisaki's monster, beefing it's attack up to 2800, as it went straight for tentacole. As the monster approached his target however, Kaminari flashed a smirk back at him.

"Not quite, I chain **Death Sentence**! now your monster is destroyed!" Kaminari exclaimed, as a firing back showed up behind Tentacole, filling Red Reservoir Dog with lead and sending him straight to it's grave.

"Nice one Denki!" Cheered Izuku.

"Nice one indeed Kid!" Chuckled Chisaki, "Because you just activated my monster's special ability! You see, when Red Reservoir Dog is destroyed by card effect or battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon **Yellow Reservoir Dog** from my deck."

Suddenly, a flabby, horn nosed creature in similar uniform emerged. (Yellow Reservoir Dog: ATK 1700/ Def 200/ Stars 4).

"I will then activate his ability! When Yellow Reservoir Dog is special summoned onto the field, I can special summon Red Reservoir Dog back from my graveyard. I will also activate, from my hand, **Out of Prison Robbery.** When a monster is special summoned from the graveyard, he brings with him one the spell or trap card who's effect was resolved on him. I bring back Quirk Trigger, and reactivate it on Red Reservoir Dog!"

The thug shattered tentacole into pieces with his crowbar, leaving Denki open for the hulking thug to strike directly.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Chisaki finished, laying down two cards.

"I messed up pretty badly Midoriya, I'm sorry." Uttered Kaminari.

"It's fine Denki-san." Izuku smiled with determination, "Somebody once told me to never give up on my dreams. Compared to what I've been through, this guy's nothing!"

"But you're not even using your own deck! Where did you find that deck anyways?" Asked Kaminari.

"My dad had a deck of his own. He apparently was very good at the game in his high school days. And even though I've never met him, I somehow trust in this deck he left behind for me." Explained Izuku

"Well I hope whatever he left behind for you will be enough." said Kaminari.

"Yeah, I hope." Replied Izuku, "I draw!

 **(Turn 3)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1100 Hand: 6/4**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

Izuku took a good look at his hand.

"Alright, here I go!" He exclaimed, "I activate **Graceful Charity!** I must now draw three cards while discarding two. Next, I play **Monster Reborn,** in order to revive **King's Knight!** "

A massive poker card emerged onto the battlefield, as the king in said card jumped out. (King's Knight: ATK 1600/ DEF 1400/ Stars 4)

"Next, I summon **Queen's Knight!** "

A woman knight followed suit (Queen's Knight: ATK 1500 / DEF 1600/ Stars 4)

"And now, these two knight's presence calls forth **Jack's Knight!** "

And a third one emerges between them. (Jack's Knight: ATK 1900/ DEF 1000/ Stars 5)

"Three monsters in an instant?" Uttered Kaminari, "That's some deck you got there. An awfully familiar one at that."

"Yeah, on card number one I had a distinct feeling that I've seen these cards somewhere before. Ah well, maybe it's just me." Chuckled Izuku, "Anyways, Jack's Knight, Destroy Yellow Reservoir Dog!"

Jack's knight swung his blade, slicing Yellow in half. This was followed by King's knight, cutting down Red.

"Red Reservoir Dog's ability activates once more, and I get to special summon **Blue Reservoir Dog** from my deck!" Chisaki cut in, as skinnier thug with tall hair emerged onto the field. (Blue Reservoir Dog: ATK 1200/ DEF 1800/ Stars 4)

"Then Queen's knight will cut him down!" Replied Izuku.

"But not before he activates his ability! When Blue is special summoned from the deck, I can add **Green Reservoir Dog** to my hand. This will activate his effect, banishing Yellow from the graveyard to special summon himself."

Finally, a thug wearing a black mask with a orange mohawk jumps into the freight. (Green Reservoir Dog: ATK 1500/ DEF 1400/ Stars 4)

"I will now chain my trap card, **Yakuza's Deal**. I will flip over the top card of my deck, then select one card in my graveyard or one that was removed from play that's the same type as the card I flipped. I can then send the card from my top deck to where the card I selected resides and bring that card back to the field, if I have a corresponding card that is, otherwise, that card is destroyed. I will now flip..."

Looking at his deck's top card, a smile drew beneath Chisaki's mask.

"I will now banish my **Street Thief Assailant** (ATK 1100/ Def 600/ Star 3) in order to bring Yellow Reservoir Dog back to the field." Chisaki commanded, as the flabby thug returned. "And remember Yellow's effect, that revives one Reservoir Dog monster from the grave! Rise, Red Reservoir Dog!" Chisaki exclaimed, as the thug at the beginning returned.

"Your Blue will die nonetheless!" Izuku explained, as Blue was sliced in two,

"That was so many summons." Kaminari uttered, "I couldn't even keep up."

 _"He's now got three monsters on the field. Although my jack's knight is still the strongest out of all of them. Though I think it's best to keep it this way."_

"Now, from my hand, I activate **Polymerization!** I fuse my three knights in order to summon **Arcana Knight Joker!** "

The mightiest of warriors emerged from Izuku's extra deck, his duel blades at the ready. (Arcana Knight Joker: ATK 3800/ DEF 2500/ Stars 9)

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Arcana Knight... Joker?" Kaminari marveled at the summoned monster, "Izuku, I honestly think this should be your main deck."

"I don't think so." Replied Izuku, "If I used this deck instead of the one I built, then there will be no satisfaction in winning, now will there?"

Kaminari thought for a moment. It had finally become clear to him why Izuku didn't side with him when discussing about Shigaraki's defeat. He wasn't wrong though, if you achieve success by stealing the work of someone else, can it really be considered your achievement.

"Think about it later Denki, we still have an opponent standing." Izuku cut in."

"It's fine Midoriya! All he has in a load of weak monsters and we have a 3800 attack beast! he's even stronger than Shigaraki's **Gigantomachia!** " Replied Kaminari.

Izuku looked back at Chisaki, his expression, unfaltering.

"Somehow, I doubt he's at a disadvantage.

 **(Turn 4)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1100 Hand: 2/4**

 **Chisaki LP: 3300 Hand: 1**

"It's my move." Said Chisaki, "I draw."

Looking at his hand, Chisaki gave out a menacing aura.

"Now, you impudent buffoons, allow me to introduce you to a monster unlike any you've seen before..." Chisaki laughed.

"A monster..." Izuku uttered.

"Unlike we ever seen?" Kaminari finished.

"I sacrifice Red, Green and Yellow reservoir dog, in order to summon this! **Overhaul, The Dark Kingpin!** "

Massive tendril like arms sprouted from the ground, as Izuku and Kaminari we struggling to maintain balance.

"What's going on!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Yelled Izuku.

Emerging from the ground was a massive multi-armed beast, with a beak shaped head that opened, swallowing Chisaki, as the duelist fused with that amalgamation. (Overhaul, The Dark Kingpin: ATK 0/ DEF 0/ Stars 10)

"What the hell? It's attack and defense are both zero!" Kaminari laughed, "You're not wrong though, I've never seen a monster this wimpy before!"

"Kaminari!" Izuku cut in, "No monster in this game would have this high a level with zero attack for no reason! He's planning something, I'm sure of it!" Izuku replied.

"And right you are you fools." Chisaki replied, "For I will now activate my monster's first effect! On my turn, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard, as long as I pay the value of the position he is summoned in. I revive Yellow Reservoir Dog, in defense mode!

"In defense mode?" Asked Kaminari.

"Yellow only has 200 defense, meaning he doesn't have to pay much to summon him. However..." Explained Izuku, realizing what this meant.

"You probably remember what Yellow's effect is right? Now Blue Reservoir Dog comes back too!" Chisaki added, "And this trigger's Green's effect! Banishing Red Reservoir Dog to special summon himself!"

"So now we have three thugs to beat down, big deal." Kaminari laughed.

"No..." Izuku uttered, his eyes in fear. "Look at Overhaul's attack points now..."

(Overhaul, The Dark Kingpin: ATK 4400/ DEF 3400)

"Excuse me what!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Overhaul gain's the combined attack and defense points of every monster I have on my side of the field." Explained Chisaki, "Needless to say, this fight is over. Overhaul, Destroy Arcana Knight Joker, Green, Blue, finished these two off!"

"Eek!" Shrieked Kaminari in fear, as the monsters were about to attack them.

"I don't think so!" Izuku exclaimed, "You activated my trap card! **Magical Hats!** "

"Magical Hat's?" Asked Chisaki.

Joker was suddenly covered by a massive tophat, as two more descended, the three shuffling themselves, making it impossible to keep track of.

"Let's see if you manage to land a hit on the correct hat! Of you're wrong, my monster is spared, and a spell/trap I used in it's place goes to the graveyard."  
Izuku explained.

"My overhaul's the only monster capable of destroying Arcana Knight Joker..." Muttered Chisaki, "Meaning I only have one out of three chances to get this attack right."

Raising this finger, he ordered his monster to attack the hat on the far left.

"Too bad Chisaki, you got my **Magic Formula** instead." Izuku smiled, "Furthermore, since this card was sent from the field to the grave, Denki and I gain 1000 life points!"

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Chisaki placing his hand on his duel disk.

"Then in that case, I'll activate my continuous trap card, **Clash of the Mighty**! Now, during our battle phase, we are forced to use our strongest monster and target our opponent's strongest monster. I'll end my turn." Chisaki finished.

 **(Turn 5)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 2/4**

 **Chisaki LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

"My turn! I draw!" Said Kamianri

Kaminari looked at his hand, nothing good, nothing that can help Izuku. Suddenly, it all came back to him. His failures, the fact that he was at the bottom of the class, all of the uncertainties he thought he left behind when he beat Shigaraki were coming back to him. What if Izuku was right? What if it WAS just one lucky duel? One where 80% of his deck wasn't even his original cards, but the ones he borrowed from his class's top duelists?

He found his hands shaking once more.

"Denki!" Izuku called out, "Are you alright?" Asked Izuku.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Kaminari.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself, you know?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah... I know..." Said Kaminari, "But... can we really beat this guy?"

"Don't worry about it Denki! I'm certain we'll find a way around that monster of his, for now, we need to stall!" Izuku assured, "And my facedown card will do just that! I activate **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

Swords made of a greenish light emerged, surrounding Chisaki.

"These swords prevent your battle phase from happening for three turns." Explained Izuku, "Denki, I'm giving you some time, now use it well!"

"Understood Midoriya!" Exclaimed Kaminari, regaining a bit of confidence, "I activate **I am here!** allowing me to special summon one **Pro Hero: All Might** from my deck. I'm summoning him in defense mode."

(Pro Hero All Might: ATK 2500/ DEF 2100/ Stars 7)

"I'll then tribute All Might, to summon **Pro Hero: Present Mic!** Also in defense mode."

(Pro Hero Present Mic: ATK 2300/ DEF 1700/ Stars 6)

"I then activate **Hero's Return**! In order to bring back All Might from the grave."

All Might returns, accompanying All Might by his side.

 _"Forgive me for this Midoriya..."_ Thought Kaminari.

"I now activate **Boom Voice** , when Present Mic is on the field, I can sacrifice as many monsters as I want on my field in order to destroy an equal amount on your side." Explained Kaminari.

"Shame that my Overhaul is immune to card effects." Chisaki retorted.

"But your other monsters aren't." Remarked Kaminari.

"Crap..." Chisaki muttered.

"Once I destroy Yellow, Chisaki's attack will drop to 2700, meaning that Arcana Knight will be able to bring him down!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Nice going Denki!" Cheered Izuku.

Letting out a deafening scream, Present Mic's roar caused Yellow to explode into shards, as Overhaul's attack dropped to 2700.

"You did it Kaminari! Now, use Arcana Knight Joker and finish him off!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet! I activate from my hand, **Forced** **Quirk Activation Formula** , allowing me to target one monster on the field, and activate it's effect without needing it's usual activation conditions. I can now forcefully activate Overhaul's first effect, paying 200 Life Points to bring back Yellow Reservoir Dog in defense mode." Exclaimed Chisaki, "Did you really think I wouldn't have my monster's only weakness covered?"

Cursing to himself, Kaminari let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, looks like I couldn't destroy his monster. It's up to you now Midoriya, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **(Turn 6)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 2/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2900 Hand: 0**

"It's my turn now, I will draw a card." Said Chisaki.

"I activate **Grunt Disposal.** Sending as many monsters to the graveyard as I want, I draw an equal amount of cards. I send Blue and Yellow to the grave to draw two cards, next, Overhaul's effect, I pay 200 for Yellow and use Yellow's effect to bring back blue. Next, I summon **Hojo of the Eight Expendables.** "

A man covered in crystal spikes emerged. (Hojo of the Eight Expendable: ATK 1600/ DEF 1900/ Stars 4)

"And now, Overhaul's attack has been increased to 6000!"

(Overhaul, The Dark Kingpin: ATK 6000/ DEF 5300)

"My swords will still be enough to stop all your monsters from attacking!" Said Izuku.

"Your Swords won't last for very long, for now, I end my turn.

 **(Turn 7)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 2/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2700 Hand: 1**

 _"I don't have much longer! His Clash of the Mighty will force my Joker to attack Overhaul! I'm frozen!"_ Thought Izuku, drawing his card.

"I set three cards facedown and I end my turn."

 **(Turn 8)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2700 Hand: 1**

"Your next turn will be the end of your swords of revealing light." Chisaki laughed, "And you're gonna have to rely on Kaminari to pull it off?! My victory seems to be assured."

"Hey! Can it! Kaminari's a great duelist?" Izuku yelled.

"Then what has he accomplished so far?" Chisaki asked, "You, at the very least, have managed to damage my life points, and even summon a super powerful monster! But Kaminari? He lost life points for you, failed to destroy my Overhaul and even wasted your All Might to the graveyard." Chisaki pointed out, "He's nothing but a burden to you."

Kaminari could feel the words getting to him. He was close to snapping.

"You're wrong Chisaki!" Said Izuku, "He's my friend."

"We'll see how that turns out for you then, I pass my turn." Said Chisaki.

 **(Turn 9)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

"Kaminari? Come on! Draw your card." Said Izuku.

"I-I can't..." Uttered Kaminari, "I'm sorry Izuku, this was all my fault. Had I not fawned my victory over everyone, he wouldn't have found out and went after me... I... I'm a failure as a duelist."

"No you're not Kaminari!" Said Izuku, "Where we failed to defeat Shigaraki, you did succeeded!"

"But look at us now!" Muttered Kaminari, "There's no chance we can win!"

"And you're just gonna cry about it?" A third voice came in. It was Bakugo, "I don't give a shit about your feelings, and neither does he! So are ya gonna cry until our ears bleed? Get up! Kick his ass and prove him wrong!"

"Bakugo.."

"Yeah Denki! You got this buddy!" A fourth voice came in.

"Kirishima..."

"Win this!" A fifth one.

"Sero..."

"Humph, annoying flies, I'll deal with them after I claim your souls." Said Chisaki.

Kaminari froze for a bit.

"Midoriya?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Replied Izuku.

"I'm trusting you on this." Said Kaminari, "I draw!"

Looking at his card, Kaminari smiled.

"I activate **Lightning Draw!** " Exclaimed Kaminari.

"Finally, a card from his own deck." Muttered Bakugo.

"Every player draws five fresh new cards from their decks, then discard their entire hand at their end phase." Explained Kaminari, "Midoriya, activate it now!"

"Right!" Replied Izuku, despite not knowing what he was going for, until he saw one of the five cards he drew.

"I activate **Exchange!** now both players must reveal their hands and exchange one card to another." Explained Kaminari.

"Alright then, which of there two cards do you want?" Asked Chisaki.

"Neither!" Said Kaminari, "Because I'm activating my own set card! I activate **Spell Catcher Rod!** I can select one player, then one spell card effects on the field will target him and his side of the field for the rest of this turn.

"But exchange already aims for me." Said Chisaki confused, "Unless..."

"That's right! I'm using the spell card on myself! Meaning that Exchange will resolve on me!" Explained Kaminari, walking over to Izuku, as the two traded one card.

"Now it's my turn! I activate **De-fusion!** This splits my Arcana knight Joker into it's three materials." Explained Izuku.

"Three monsters? But that would mean..." Chisaki's eyes widened.

"Indeed, you may have a kingpin on your side of the field, but Kaminari will now bring forth something even greater! a God!" Izuku exclaimed, "Do it Kaminari!"

"I sacrifice Queen, King and Jack's knight, in order to summon **Slifer, The Sky Dragon!** "

The three kings rose into the thunderous sky, as the dark clouds descended, with a red, snake like silhouette coming out of the clouds.

(Slifer The Sky Dragon: ATK ?/ DEF ?/ Stars: 10)

"What is that?" Uttered Kirishima and Sero.

"Deku... you had a card like this the whole time?" Bakugo muttered in awe.

"Slifer's attack is equal to the total number of cards in my hand X 1000, making it's current attack 4000!" Explained Kaminari.

"That's still too weak! My Overhaul's attack is 6000! And with your Lightning draw, you monster's attack will be 0 the very next turn!"

"Which is why Slifer will not be attacking." Said Kaminari.

"he wont!?" Kirishima, Sero and Bakugo shouted in unison.

"Remember, Present Mic is still on the field!" Kaminari explained, as Izuku smiled.

"And I still have one last facedown card! I activate **The Eye of Timaeus!** this card will now with fuse with Present Mic! Come forth! **Thundering Sky, Echo Dragon!** "

The two monsters fused together, forming a massive golden beast , with silky gold hair, waving in the wind.

(Thundering Sky, Hero Dragon: ATK 2800/ DEF 2500/ Stars 11)

"This is what you're betting on!?" Chisaki laughed, "Don't make me laugh!"

"You're starting to sound like me." Kaminari smiled, "Time to show you what this monster can do! Go! Attack with Thunder Voice!"

The dragon breathed in, as it shot a massive soundwave at Chisaki's monster.

"What do you think you're doing?! Attacking a 6000 attack monster with one with only 2800! You're insane!" Exclaimed Chisaki, "Watch me tear that dragon to pieces!"

As Overhaul punched the soundwave however, the attack scattered, as it spread onto his other monsters.

"W-What is this!?" Exclaimed Chisaki.

"When Thundering Sky, Echo Dragon battles a monster who's attack points are higher, he can sacrifice himself, and convert the difference in attack power into a powerful soundwave, wiping the field of all monster's who's attack points fall below the attack difference.

"My monster's attack is 3200 higher, which means..." Chisaki uttered

"That your field is toast! Go! Roaring Thunder of the Divine!"

A deafening roar caused the very ground to shake beneath them, as every monster on the field, Besides Overhaul, was destroyed.

"And in case you forgot, Overhaul's attack is only equal to the total attack points of all monsters on your side of the field." Kaminari added.

"I have no more monsters..." Chisaki uttered, looking at Slifer, "Which means..."

"That you're wide open! Go Slifer! Fry him with Thunder Force!" Exclaimed Izuku and Kaminari.

As Dust from Slifer's blast faded, Kaminari and Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was tough." Panted Izuku.

"No kidding, that was only 9 turns, yet it felt like the longest nine turns of my life." Replied Kaminari, "That was nice though, thank you so much for helping me beat this guy Midoriya."

"Oh it was nothing. You know, my deck really suits you in a way."

"Haha, thanks." Laughed Kaminari.

"Hey!" A voice came out of the smoke, "If you're done kissing each other's asses, hurry up and end your turn! I'm still standing!"

"No way..." The two uttered, "You are you alive!? Slifer's attack should have finished you off!"

"I would have, had I not activated Overhaul's last effect." Uttered Chisaki, "Should Overhaul be destroyed by battle, I can banish all other monsters from my graveyard in order to make my life points equal to their total attack points. Since all of my other monsters were wiped by your thunder dragon's ability, I banished all of them in order to make my life points 6000, before applying damage calculation."

"Are you kidding me!?" Uttered Kaminari, "But my whole hand will go to the grave next turn! Then my hand will be at zero!"

"Kaminari, Slifer's special ability drops all other summoned monster on the opposing side by 2000, and destroys them if their attacks are below that, I think we can still win this."

"We'll just have to see, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **(Turn 10)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 2100 Hand: 5/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 7**

"I draw." Chisaki started once more, looking at his hand of eight, "Slifer may be able to block off most of the monsters I can normal summon, but not this one! I summon **Rappa of the Eight Expendables** onto the field."

This time, it was a boxer wearing a bird mask that emerged onto the field. (Rappa: ATK 2300/ DEF 0/ Stars 4)

"That 4 star monster has 2300!? Impossible!" Uttered Kaminari.

"Well whatever the case, Slifer's summoning thunder will reduce it's attack to 300!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"But your Slifer's current attack is 0, meaning he is open for an attack! Go Rappa! Punch God apart!"

With a barrage of fists, Slifer was shattered into a millions bits.

"And now that he's attacked, Rappa will go into Defense mode until my next draw phase." Explained Chisaki, "I lay 4 cards facedown, and end my turn."

The effects of Lightning draw kicks in, as Chisaki discards his hand as well.

 **(Turn 11)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1800 Hand: 5/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"My turn! I draw!" Exclaimed Izuku, looking at his hand, "I activate **Pot of Greed!** Allowing me to draw two cards. When **Watapon** is added to the hand by a card effect, I can special summon him to the field."

To think that the first monster the boxer will face after god was a puffball, emerging onto the field in defense mode. (Watapon: ATK 200/ DEF 300/ Stars 1)

"Next, I sacrifice Watapon, in order to summon the **Dark Magician Girl** onto the field, in attack mode!."

Flying onto the field was a spunky, cheerful female magician, which, despite the others not seeing her before, felt iconic for whatever reason.

"I attack!"

The magician leaped into the air, blasting Rappa apart with a dark blast.

"I set three cards facedown, and end my turn." Izuku finished.

 **(Turn 12)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1800 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"It's my turn now." Said Chisaki, "I'll draw."

 _"You will pay for that!"_ Thought Chisaki.

"I summon **Tengai of the eight Expendables.** "

"What's with this guy's deck and bird masks?" Asked Kaminari, looking at the monk like monster, also with a bird mask. (Tengai: ATK 1000/ DEF 2000/ Stars 4)

"I will then activate my facedown card: **Shield Bash!** When I have a defense mode monster, I can destroy one monster on the field who's attack are equal or below said monster."

Suddenly, Tengai erected a barrier, as the barrier flew in, slamming into Dark Magician Girl, destroying her.

"I then activate **Corpse Looter,** When a monster is sent to the grave, I can draw one card for every 1000 attack points that monster has. I end."

 **(Turn 13)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1800 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

"My turn! I draw!" Said Kaminari, "I'll summon **U.A Hero: Red Riot** in attack mode!"

As the red haired hero emerged, Katsuki took a good look at it, and turned to Kirishima.

"You'd look identical to that monster if you dyed your hair red." He said.

"I get that a lot." Replied Kirishima.

(U.A Hero Red Riot: ATK 1700/ DEF 2100/ Stars 4)

"I activate his effect! His attack and defense are swapped during the battle phase! Attack with Red Gauntlet!"

"I chain **Battle Relocation**. Now all monsters are banished until the end phase." Exclaimed Chisaki.

"Fine, I end." Muttered Kaminari.

 **(Turn 14)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 1800 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

"I draw." Chisaki muttered, "I sacrifice Tengai, in order to summon **Katsukame of the Eight Expendables.** in attack mode!"

Emerging on the field is a giant, hulking figure this time around, towering over red riot. (Katsukame: ATK 2100/ DEF 1800/ Stars 7)

"What!? But that monster's a level 7!" Exclaimed Izuku, "How could you summon it!?"

"my Katsukame only requires one tribute if the monster tributed was a Eight Expendable monster." Explained Chisaki. "Now attack!"

"My Red Riot's attack will match yours in the battle phase however!" Kaminari added in.

"But Katsukame's special ability draws 500 attack away from the monster it battles, adding it to it's attack points!" Chisaki rebutted.

As Katsukame beefed up in size, he tore Red Riot to shreds.

"I activate **Sparring Mode.** " Kaminari cut in at the last second, "Now all damage sustained prior to this card's activation are negated!"

"And I activate **Soul Rope!** " Izuku butted in, "When a monster was destroyed on the field, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon a monster from my deck, I summon the **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** to the field!"

 _"The obnoxious celtic guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack and up, shame."_ Thought Chisaki, "I set a card facedown and end my turn.

 **(Turn 15)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 0/0**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

"My turn! I draw!" Izuku exclaimed, looking at his hand, "Well this is convenient."

"What is?" asked Kaminari.

"I activate **Card of Sanctity!** All players must now draw until they hold six cards in their card."

"Seriously, how is that not your main deck!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

Looking at his fresh new hand, Izuku peeked over at Chisaki's monster.

"I lay one monster facedown on the field, and I end my turn."

"Dude, you refreshed your entire hand and that's the only thing you can do?" Kaminari asked.

"Not gonna lie, I'm not liking our chances."

Kaminari gulped in fear, as Chisaki chuckled at their desperation.

"If you two are getting desperate, I don't try to hide it, it'll only make things worst for you." Chisaki laughed.

Izuku's hand trembled for a moment.

"I don't get it." Izuku muttered, "Why are you doing this!? Going after Yagi, the symbol of duelists? What would that accomplish for you? Is it just to feed your own pride!? Is it for personal gain? revenge? What is it!?" Izuku snapped at Chisaki.

"You don't understand, do you?" Asked Chisaki, "You might not know it, but Yagi doesn't have long anymore. He's soon gonna retire from the dueling world. He didn't even show up, as a matter of fact, to the previous grand championship. Do you know why is that?" Asked Chisaki.

A drop of sweat ran down Izuku's forehead, as he now knew that Yagi's secret wasn't known to only him.

"That's bullshit!" Kaminari yelled out, "Yagi is the greatest duelist there is! There's no way he would retire, not this soon!"

"Believe me, he doesn't have long. And once he passes, his undefeated record will be immortalized in the annals of history. I cannot allow this. Not after my humiliating defeat against him 5 years ago." Chisaki muttered, reminiscing his loss to Yagi.

"So why the V disk!? Why trying to take his soul!?" Izuku asked.

"A small price to pay." Chisaki explained, "You see, after I lost to Yagi, my reputation as a powerful duelist of legends had faded into obscurity. Once, I was known by and admired by any young, aspiring duelist. But ever since Yagi entered the spotlight, I, like many other big named duelist faded out of history. He took everything from me! Then, one day, I noticed that an ordinary, clear sky day became, in an instant, one of the deadliest storms my prefecture had ever seen!"

 _"The Surprise Hurricane, it was a meteorological event that stumped meteorologists for years."_ Thought Kaminari.

"While many others passed it off as a weather phenomenon, I knew something was fishy. So I followed where the wind was blowing away from, and came across the moment that defined my life."

Izuku's eyes widened.

 _"No... this is too much information! Kacchan and company will all hear this! Denki-san will hear this! I have to stop him!"_

"I saw-"

"Enough talk! It's your turn!" Izuku exclaimed.

"No wait! I want to see where this is going." Said Kaminari.

Chisaki cleared is throat.

"So, as I was saying... I saw him, a dark, cloaked figure, with Yagi, on his last leg, wearing a face I never seen him make back in my duel against him, despite how many time it seemed like I cornered him. It was the greatest revenge I could think of, watching lose a duel to whoever he was fighting."

Chisaki's eyes shifted downwards.

"Sadly..."

 _"I activate **Beyond The Horizon!** " Exclaimed Yagi, 5 years ago, "By fusing my monster with my life points, I can create use my monster's effect, looping with your monster's counter effect, creating an attack higher than infinite infinities!"_

 _"No way..."_

 _"You lost, All For One, now fall!"_

"An explosion happened later on, and I fell unconscious. When I woke up however, the same duelist was standing before me, and told me."

 _"I'm counting on you..."_

"He then vanished, leaving behind only his duel disk, and one card." Chisaki explained.

Izuku, on the other hand, looked over to his friends, fearful of what they might think.

"You... Did you really think we'd buy that bullshit!?" Kaminari explained.

 _"Thank god..."_

"I mean, what kind of duel would cause explosion!? And what, am I supposed to believe that some ancient spirit gave you that duel disk!? Quit bullcrapping us! Right Midoriya?"

"Uh... Yeah! It's a load of... uh... Baloney and all that!" Izuku added in, poorly.

"Believe what you want to believe, but the point is, Yagi's my target and you two are in the way, got it?"

"Very well then." Kaminari replied, "Go ahead, bird face."

 **(Turn 16)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 5/6**

 **Chisaki LP: 2000 Hand: 6**

"I draw!" Chisaki exclaimed, "I summon **Nemoto of the Eight Expendables!** Chisaki exclaimed, "And I activate my facedown card, **Subordinate's Revenge!** "

Suddenly, two other monsters emerged onto the field.

"Since I have more "Eight Expendables" monsters in my graveyard than on my field, I can special summon monsters from my deck until I have as many monsters on my field as in my graveyard."

"But you only have three Eight Expendables in your graveyard!" Kaminari pointed out, "Unless..."

"That's right, thanks to your Lightning Draw, I had to discard three cards, one of which was **Sasaki of the Eight Expendables,** a pretty dick move, by the way. That monster can, once per turn, make one of your own monsters change attack targets, and you destroyed him before he even came out, as revenge, I summon **Setsuno and Tabe of the Eight Expendables!** "

A Plague Doctor, Thief and Serial Killer, all in bird masks, emerged onto field. (Nemoto: ATK 1300/ DEF 1500/ Stars 4) (Setsuno" ATK 1400/ DEF 1600/ Stars 4) (Tabe: ATK 1800/ DEF 800/ Stars 4)

"Nemoto's special ability reveals all facedown monsters!" Chisaki exclaimed, flipping over Izuku's **Marshmallon** , "Marshmallon huh? Luckily I flipped it, otherwise I would have took 1000 damage. Next, Setsuno, steal one of Izuku's cards!"

Suddenly, Setsuno dashed in front of Izuku, stealing one of his cards.

"Once per turn, when Setsuno is on the field, I can steal on random card from your hand." Chisaki laughed, "And I will use this card right away! Go, **Fissure!** "

Cracks appeared in the ground, swallowing up Marshmallon.

"Next, Tabe eats your Celtic Guardian alive!" Chisaki followed.

The man in a bag mask with holes opened it's jaw, taking a hearty bite out of Izuku's monster.

"Finally, Tabe's effect, When he destroys a monster, you must discard a card! Now go, my other monsters! Finish them off!" Chisaki ordered.

"I won't let you!" Exclaimed Kaminari, "I activate **Hero Dispatch!** I can target one monster on the field, and summon a monster of equal level! I target your Tabe, and special summon **U.A Hero: Tsukiyomi!** "

A humanoid raven emerged onto the battlefield, cloaked in all black. (Tsukiyomi: ATK 500/ DEF 500/ Stars 4)

"Why not target Katsukame?" Asked Izuku.

"Because I don't have another level 7 monster in my deck." Kaminari responded.

"You can't be serious." Izuku replied with a drop of sweat.

"But don't worry, Tsukiyomi gains 500 attack for every dark monster on the field." Explained Kaminari, "That's 5 if you include himself, bumping his attack points up to 3000"

Chisaki laughed.

"But Katsukame's ability will lower it to 2500, while boosting his own to 2600!" Chisaki explained, "Now go! Finish off that pigeon!"

As Katsukame charged at Tsukiyomi however, a winged demon appeared behind him, pinning him down.

"What's this!?" Chisaki exclaimed.

Izuku let out a smile.

"When you activated Tabe's ability, I was forced to discard a card from my hand, correct?" Izuku explained, revealing pulling a card from his graveyard and showing it to Chisaki.

"That card..." Chisaki uttered.

" **Gilfer Demon** " Izuku explained, "It equip's itself onto one monster on the field when sent to the grave, and lower's that monster's attack by 500."

"Which means Katsukame's attack didn't increase!" Chisaki uttered

"That's exactly what it means! Go Tsukiyomi! Attack with Dark Shadow!"

The hero monster's shadow emerged from below Katsukame, pulling him down into the darkness.

"Damn it..." Chisaki muttered, "I end my turn."

 **(Turn 17)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 3/6**

 **Chisaki LP: 1600 Hand: 6**

"My turn! I draw!" Kaminari exclaimed, "I summon **U.A Hero: Alien Queen!** "

(U.A Hero Alien Queen: ATK 1400/ DEF 1800/ Stars 4)

"Attack!"

Tsukiyomi, who's attack is now 2500, destroys Tabe, while Alien Queen destroys Nemoto.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Kaminari exclaimed.

 **(Turn 18)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 3/4**

 **Chisaki LP: 800 Hand: 6**

"I draw!" Chisaki exclaimed, looking at his hand., "I'll steal one card from your hand with Setsuno's effect."

Setsuno once again dash in, snatching one of Kaminari's cards, only to be disgusted by what he got.

"What's wrong? Stole something you didn't like?" Asked Kaminari.

"Who the fuck puts **U.A Hero: Grape Juice** in their deck?" Asked Chisaki.

"You have Grape juice in your deck!? Fucking grape juice!?" Katsuki laughed.

"Well, it's in your hand now, so who's really the idiot here?" Laughed Kaminari.

"Then I'll have Setsuno and Alien Queen destroy each other!" Chisaki exclaimed, as the two clashed in a giant explosion, "Then I summon Grapejuice in defense mode."

(U.A Hero Grape Juice: ATK 100/ DEF 1200/ Stars 2)

"I set two cards facedown, and end my turn." Ended Chisaki.

 **(Turn 19)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 3/3**

 **Chisaki LP: 800 Hand: 5**

"He's getting desperate, Midoriya! Now our chance to finish him off!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Right!" said Izuku, "I draw! Next I'll summon **Gazelle, King of mythical Beasts!** "

(Gazelle: ATK 1500/ def 1200/ Stars 4)

"Finish this fight!"

Gazelle tore Grace juice to shreds.

"But now his ability allows to be retrieve two cards back to by hand!" Exclaimed Chisaki. "I can now retrieve **Yakuza's Deal** and **Blue Reservoir Dog**!"

"But my Tsukiyomi will still finish you off!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

"I activate my facedown card!" Chisaki exclaimed, " **Flashbang!** "

A flash of light blinded everyone on the field, as the light subsided, Chisaki was revealed to have still 300 life points left.

"But how?" Asked Izuku.

"Flashbang turns all monsters on the field, for one turn, into light monsters. " Explained Chisaki, "Dropping Tsukiyomi's attack down to 500. I survive."

"It doesn't matter, we will simply take you down during the next turn!" Explained Kaminari.

"Oh will you now?" Asked Chisaki, laughing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Muttered Izuku.

 **(Turn 20)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 800 Hand: 3/3**

 **Chisaki LP: 300 Hand: 7**

"can you two feel it?" Asked Chisaki "My victory is near, I draw!"

A powerful pulse hit the battlefield.

 _"I felt this feeling before..."_ Thought Kaminari, reminiscing All For One, _"Something huge is coming..."_

"I activate **Yakuza' Deal!** My top happens to be **Mimic of the Eight Precepts** , which will now trade places with Reservoir Dog Yellow!" Chisaki exclaimed, "And you know what that means, don't you? Blue Reservoir Dog is special summoned! And with his effect, I add Green to my hand, and Banish Hojo to special summon him as well!"

"No way..." Kaminari uttered, "Another three tribute summon!?"

"Indeed." Laughed Chisaki.

"Don't worry." Izuku reassured Kaminari, "I have a mirror force and Magic Cylinder place in facedown, he won't be getting past us!"

"Remember when I told you that a certain man gave me a card with this V disk?" Asked Chisaki.

"It was not Overhaul!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"I always had Overhaul." Said Chisaki, "You'd know that if the world hadn't forgotten me! No... this card is far... FAR more powerful."

A dark aura grew around him.

"I summon my ultimate beast! **Eri,** **White Dragon of Beginnings** "

Contrasting the other scary looking monsters from Chisaki's deck, the monster that came out this time was a beautiful, majestic dragon with red eyes and a horn, flying gracefully, before descending onto the battlefield.

"And now, for her ultimate effect! Eri! Use Horn of Origins!" Chisaki exclaimed.

Izuku looked down, his cards were floating up, suddenly, monsters from the past were summoned, then went back to his hand, then the deck. It was as if time itself was resetting. He looked back at his counter, his life points were going up.

"What going on here!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Eri's special effect, once per turn, I can shuffle all cards from the hand, field, grave, and removal zone back to the deck, then all players regain their original life points and draw five fresh new cards."

"So it was as if..." Kaminari uttered.

"This duel just started?" Izuku asked.

 **(Turn 1)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 5/5**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Indeed." Chisaki laughed, "And as soon as my turn ends, it will be turn 1 once again."

"The only monster left on the field is the dragon." Kaminari uttered, "If it attacks us, we're dead!"

(Eri, White Dragon of Beginnings: ATK 4000/ DEF 4000/ Stars 12)

"That's exactly right! Eri finish them off!"

The dragon charged up a massive white beam, blasting the two duelists to kingdom come.

"MIDORIYA! DENKI!" Kirishima and Sero shouted.

"Deku..." Katsuki grunted, "You idiot..."

"They never stood a chance." Chisaki muttered.

"Oh is that so?" A choice came out of the smoke.

"What!?" Chisaki exclaimed, "Impossible! How did you survive!?"

Izuku revealed one card from his hand.

"When under attack, I can send **Kuriboh** to the grave and reduce the damage to 0"

"Way to go Midoriya!" Kirishima and Sero cheered.

"Pff, whatever, I end my turn." Chisaki finished.

 **(Turn 2)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 4/5**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Kaminari exclaimed, "I activate **Death Sentence!** Eri is destroyed! Following that, I summon Tentacole and attack directly!"

Following Eri getting gunned down, Chisaki took a 1600 damage hit.

"I End." Kaminari exclaimed, "Proud of having taken down that monster so easily."

However, his hand reset once more, and Eri returned to the field.

 **(Turn 1)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 5/5**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Hey! What gives!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Even dead, Eri's ability can be activated." Chisaki explained, "Every we you end a turn, It goes back to turn 1!"

"No..." Kamianri uttered.

"My move! Finish them off for real this time!"

"I chain **Kuriboh** once more!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

"What!? But that's impossible! You don't even own a Kuriboh!" Chisaki exclaimed.

"I don't but my **U.A Hero: Phantom Thief** can copy the abilities of one monster who's effect had resolved the turn prior."

"What!?" Chisaki.

"Chisaki, that monster has one flaw! We haven't really returned to turn 1, rather, we returned to our state at turn 1! In such, monster who can keep count still remember what happened in past duels! Izuku! I'm leaving this all up to you! Beat him!"

"Very well then." Replied Izuku, "Chisaki! I'm coming at you with everything I've got!"

"Then bring it on!" Exclaimed Chisaki.

 **(Turn 24)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 4000 Hand: 5/5**

 **Chisaki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Izuku exclaimed, "First, I activate **Black Magic Curtain!** By paying half of my life points, I can special summon **Dark Magician Girl** to the field! Next, **Sage's stone!** When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can special summon **Dark Magician!** "

"Two powerful cards in an instant?" Uttered Kaminari, suddenly, Izuku's smirk gave him a quick flash of someone he knew, "Yagi?"

"I will now activate **Card Destruction!** By sending our entire hand to the grave, we all draw a similar amount of cards!" Izuku explained, "Activating **Graceful Charity** drawing three cards and discarding 2!"

 _"He discarded so many cards... wait, could it be!?"_ Thought Chisaki.

"I now activate **Monster Reborn,** reviving **Obelisk the Tormentor!** "

 _"He's been discarding God Cards..."_

"And now, Premature Burial! Paying 800 Life points, I can summon another Monster from the graveyard, Come forth, **Slifer The Sky Dragon!** "

 _"So that he can revive them now!"_

"Next, **Ancient Rules!** Allowing me to special summon a lvl 5 or higher monster from my hand! Com forth, **Summoned Skull!** "

 _"Most duelists would never remain this calm! I have a near invincible monster! Yet he still plays like he had the upper hand this entire time! Just who is he!?"_

"I will now sacrifice my three monsters, and summon **The Winged Dragon Of Ra!** "

A golden dragon emerged, flying in the middle of the two other god cards.

"Ra's attack is equal to the total attack of all tributed monsters, making his attack 7000!"

"I will now activate **Card of Sanctity!** With six cards now in my hand, Slifer's attack goes up to 6000!"

 _"How could I have lost to him!?"_ Chisaki thought.

"Finally, I activate Ra's ability, paying 1000 life points to destroy all monsters you control!"

 _"To mere children!?"_

"It's time I ended this, Chisaki, go! Attack with divine Tri-Beam!"

 _"Am I really gonna get foiled by a duelist I underestimated?"_

Just then, he saw, in the distance, a disheveled man, gazing at him from afar.

"YAGIIIIIiiiiiii..."

The blast connected, wiping away Chisaki's life points.

 **(Turn 25)**

 **Izuku/Kaminari LP: 200 Hand: 5/5 - Winner**

 **Chisaki LP: 0 Hand: 5 - Loser**

As the barrier went down, Izuku collapsed in a pool of sweat.

"Man, I'm beat."

"Speak for yourself..." Kaminari uttered, "And I thought my combo was cool."

"Midoriya! Denki!" Distant voices were heard, it was the other classmates.

"So... Are you sure you don't want to keep that deck?" Asked Kaminari.

"You just really want my deck, don't you?" Asked Izuku.

"Come on! It's a win-win for both of us!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Izuku got back up, snatching Kaminari's deck.

"Nah. I'm gonna go."

Kaminari let out a defeated sigh.

"You know, my dad could never pull a victory with this deck." Izuku said, "It wasn't until he figured out how to use it properly that he could pull off wins with it."

"Your point being?" Asked Kaminari.

"Try new things with what you have, maybe one day, you can be on top of the class!" Said Izuku.

"You're just saying that to make me feel ha-"

Before Kaminari could finish, Izuku offered him his notebook.

"I took the liberty of noting off strategies and combos for your deck. It's kind of a hobby that I pull with everyone, but you should read it up, my notes for your deck is 3 pages longer than any other deck in this book."

Kaminari's eyes shined with curiosity.

"You have potential Denki, we all do, so don't go taking other people's decks. Next time, win with what you made. Then, you will know the true satisfaction of winning." Said Izuku, walking off with his original deck.

"Hey! Wait! Some of my cards are still your deck! Wait up! Wait! I need my Lighting Draw back! My Shock Oni! My Centipeder! My Grape Juice!"

 _ **End...**_


End file.
